Some constructions of electrical cables, particularly early constructions of cables intended for underground use, consist of a lead jacket surrounding one or more electrical conductors, with a layer of insulative, oil-impregnated paper placed between the lead jacket and the electrical conductors. Cables of this construction are commonly referred to as paper-insulated lead-covered cables (“PILC cables”). Although modern cables now have extruded dielectric (plastic) jackets with no fluid inside, there are still substantial amounts of PILC cables in use. When a PILC cable needs to be repaired, terminated, or spliced, a seal (or oil-stop) must be provided to contain fluid in the cable system, due to the deleterious effects caused by the egress of the oil or other dielectric fluid used. Oil in the cable system is often under pressure due to thermal expansion of the oil from energy dissipated by the energized cable, and the pressure often fluctuates as the internal temperature of the cable changes due to, for example, changing energy loads.